Perversos deseos
by mirsaku
Summary: Bolt de 17 años odiaba profundamente a Sakura Haruno porque había captado la tensión sexual entre ella y su padre. Sin embargo, no podía evitar excitarse con ella. / - Lo vas a disfrutar nena, al fin y al cabo, te va a follar una versión más joven del Hokage/ BoltxSakura. Ligero Narusaku. Rated M. One shot o ¿ Continuará?


**Esto es un BoltxSakura y ligero Narusaku. Idea loca hablando con un autor de fanfiction, además no he leído ninguno, por lo que puede ser bastante interesante XD Espero que me digáis que opinais. Es un one-shot. Reviews por favor! Aunque me tiréis tomates o flores. Pero de verdad, miles de lecturas a veces y pocos reviews, que no cuesta nada hombre! Que es lo único que nos motiva a escribir y mejorar a los autores. **

**En este pequeño corto Sakura tiene 37 y Bolt 17.**

**Aviso: contenido para adultos fuerte. Si no estas de acuerdo con la diferencia de edad, o con el posible lenguaje no entres. **

* * *

><p>Sakura se miró al espejo detenidamente. Era curioso como el jutsu que había heredado de Tsunade se había convertido en la envidia de todas las mujeres de su generación. Ahora, mientras sus más cercanas amigas comenzaban a quejarse de sus pequeñas arrugas y de sus pechos no tan firmes como antes, tras los embarazos y achaques de la edad, Sakura mantenía un físico impecable, con una firmeza que cualquier mujer joven podría envidiar. Y eso que el jutsu lo usaba mínimamente.<p>

Sin embargo, a pesar de su mejora física con el paso de los años, donde la copa A de pecho se había convertido en una C, y las curvas de su cuerpo eran peligrosamente pronunciadas, no había conseguido que su marido abandonase las misiones que le mantenían más tiempo fuera de su lado que junto a ella. Desgraciadamente, no le importaba demasiado porque ella no amaba a Sasuke. Querer, apreciar, eran palabras más acertadas. Su corazón pertenecía a su rubio amigo, ahora Hokage y casado con una de sus amigas. Incluso ella había sido la celestina de ese emparejamiento. Sí, era estúpida, pero en aquella época ella se decía una y mil veces que no se lo merecía. Lo cual aún se repetía una y otra vez. Lo único que la llenaba de satisfacción, era que Naruto no era indiferente a sus atributos, las miradas intensas que tenían entre ellos y las veces que había pillado a su rubio amigo mirándole largo y tendido diferentes partes de su cuerpo, incluso con Hinata presente, la hacían sentirse poderosamente atractiva.

-Mamá, voy a entrenar con Bolt, este fin de semana lo pasamos con ellos en su casa, ¿ya tienes todo preparado? – dijo Sarada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Cariño, tranquila, ya he hecho la pequeña maleta que llevaremos. Sin embargo, tu padre creo que no llegará hasta dentro de tres días por el último mensaje que recibí de su parte.

-Mejor, porque se pone demasiado protector conmigo siempre cuando pasamos el fin de semana con Bolt y su familia. Y eso que lo llevamos haciendo desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Cielo, la diferencia es que antes Bolt y tú os dedicabais a pelear y a entrenar básicamente, y ahora lleváis un año saliendo. Tu padre aún no puede asumir que tengas novio. Es demasiado para él.

-¡Pero mamá! Ya tengo 16, y me parece absurdo que se preocupe más de que salga al cine con mi novio a que en una misión me enfrente a 6 chunin yo solita. Dime, ¿qué lógica tiene eso?

-Eso es porque tu padre y yo estamos completamente seguros de tus habilidades como ninja. Ahora vete, yo llevaré las cosas a casa de Naruto, nos vemos allí a la hora de la cena, y no lleguéis tarde porque- el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡Es Bolt! Mamá voy a cambiarme, ábrele y en nada bajo- dicho eso, se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Sakura suspiró. Su hija se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 16 años, con un cabello largo y espeso y una figura envidiable. Pero a pesar de ello, para ella seguía siendo su bebé, y no le gustaba verla románticamente con nadie. Era demasiado joven. Y bueno también tenía otra razón, pero claro, esa era personal.

-Hola Bolt, Sarada se está cambiando ¿quieres pasar a esperarla?- dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

Y ahí estaba. La razón por la que no soportaba que Sarada tuviese novio, mejor dicho ESE novio, porque en lugar de recibir por parte del chico al que había visto crecer, una respuesta cordial, recibió una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Esa mala educación por parte del hijo del Naruto, era algo que llevaba recibiendo durante años, y al parecer según había comprobado era sólo hacia ella. Bolt era la viva imagen de su padre, rubio, fornido, altísimo (incluso la superaba ligeramente) y con un look completamente desenfadado y bohemio. Entendía por qué le gustaba a Sarada, objetivamente era el más guapo de su generación y ese pasotismo que emanaba y que le recordaba a Sasuke no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo. Sin embargo, ese desprecio que el joven le dirigía a ella la cabreaba y lo único que le provocaba era querer cruzarle la cara. Pero claro, a las personas a las que les había comentado esa incomprensible situación, a Sasuke, Ino e incluso a Naruto concretamente, le habían quitado absoluta importancia y decían que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Los niños como tú deben respetar a sus mayores y cuando un mayor hace una pregunta, el niño contesta, ¿entiendes? Si no voy a tener que decirles a tus padres que te vuelvan a llevar a la guardería para que aprendas modales- le dijo Sakura alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con furia.

Efectivamente como supuso Sakura, haberse referido a él como un niño le enfureció, lo que provocó que el joven se acercase a ella con furia hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Sin embargo, la llegada de Sarada hizo que él se alejara y le diera una sonrisa seductora a su novia.

-Te estaba esperando nena, ¿nos vamos? Gracias Sakura por tu amable hospitalidad- dijo Bolt mirando directamente a la pelirrosa con burla mientras Sarada le abrazaba.

-Nos vemos esta noche Mamá.

-Adiós Cariño- dijo dando un portazo.

Hipócrita. Niñato. Gilipollas. El muy crío, riéndose de ella, haciéndose el inocente delante de su hija, y no sólo de ella, sino de todos los presentes en las situaciones en las que coincidían, eso sí, siempre dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre de pila, sin ningún tipo de respeto, burlándose de ella en silencio. Y Sarada estaba enamorada de él. Dios. Que asco. Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, visualizó el reloj y vio que llegaba tarde a la reunión que tenía en el hospital. _Estupendo, ¿puede ir peor el día?_, se dijo así misma. Lo que ella no sabía, es que las cosas iban a ir peor. Mucho peor.

* * *

><p>Bolt agarró fuertemente de la cintura a Sarada pronunciando el beso. Sin embargo, la chica se apartó totalmente sonrojada.<p>

-Bolt, he quedado con Chocho para ir de compras. No puedo llegar tarde, te veo esta noche en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pasálo bien nena, yo he quedado con los chicos. Te veo más tarde.

Cuando la pareja se despidió tomando rumbos distintos, Bolt se dirigió arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos a una esquina de la calle cerca del hospital, donde había quedado con sus colegas a tomarse unas cervezas y hablar de: tías, misiones y más tías.

-Hombre, si esta aquí Mister Konoha, ¿has podido separarte por fin de tu noviecita y venir con tus colegas?- dijo uno de ellos lanzándole una cerveza.

-Cállate capullo, si estas amargado porque no follas y yo sí es tu problema- le contestó sonriendo socarronamente haciendo que el resto se descojonara.

-Ya ves tú, la chica Uchiha es guapa, pero demasiado inocente y fría para mí, así que todita para ti. Me gustan más las tías con experiencia.

-¿Cómo quién? Ilumínanos -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Como…el pivón que está pasando delante de nosotros ahora mismo.

Bolt se giró para ver a quien se refería y sólo pudo emitir un gruñido. Ahí estaba, la mujer a la que mas odiaba en su vida.

-Jajajaja menuda suegra te ha tocado Bolt, la verdad es que tienes suerte tío, está tremenda- dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo me la tiraría sin dudarlo- dijo otro.

-Callaos idiotas- protestó Bolt.

La odiaba. Odiaba ese pelo rosa brillante y esos ojos verdes que hacían que los ojos de su padre se iluminasen cada vez que la veía. Había sido consciente de la atracción entre ambos con apenas 10 años, habían convivido demasiado las dos familias para no darse cuenta y él, apenas un niño, había sido consciente de la mirada hambrienta que su padre le dirigía siempre a esa mujer que no era su madre. Pero todos seguían el papel de familias perfectas, las cuales convivían cada fin de semana en una casa o en la otra, haciendo que todos eran amigos cercanos, y él en todo ese teatro había estado soportando demasiado la tensión sexual entre la madre de su novia y su padre.

-Venga ya Bolt, debes admitir que está tremenda. Ese pelo rosa, ¿será natural? – bromeó uno de ellos.

-Yo sé muy bien cómo podría comprobarlo- contestó otro y todos comenzaron a carcajearse.

Pero Bolt no se reía. Esa mujer era la causa de que su madre sufriera en silencio, sin embargo, a pesar del odio, sus ojos no podían evitar recorrer la curvilínea figura de Sakura. Era vergonzoso, pero su primera paja había sido pensando en ella. La odiaba y la deseaba desde los 12 años, deseaba probar esos pechos, amasar ese culo y follársela hasta hacerla gritar y gemir su nombre. Sarada le gustaba porque le recordaba a ella. Era un enfermo. Deseaba a la puta de su padre y al mismo tiempo quería hacerle el mayor daño posible.

Y esa noche, aprovechando que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba, llevaría a cabo lo que llevaba deseando durante años.

* * *

><p>La risa de Naruto y Sakura resonaba por todo lo alto en la cena que estaban teniendo ambas familias. Bolt, mientras, miraba con absoluto desprecio y asco como ambos se miraban cómplices y la vista de su padre no podía evitar dirigirse al escote de la mujer pelirrosa, quien se encontraba en frente de él estratégicamente. Mientras, su madre, se dedicaba a servir el estofado y Sarada le hablaba de algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo podía a observar a Sakura y con satisfacción pensó que en un par de horas su vida se volvería un auténtico infierno.<p>

-Bueno, quiero brindar porque gracias a Sakura-chan, Konoha es la aldea número 1 de todo el país del fuego en el ámbito de venenos y paralizadores- mencionó Naruto dirigiéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Naruto, por favor, es mi trabajo y gracias a las subvenciones que has hecho al hospital hemos podido investigar mucho más en ese campo, así que gran parte del mérito es tuyo.

-Brindemos todos por lo buenos que somos ambos entonces- dijo Naruto levantando la copa junto con el resto.

En ese momento, Bolt alzó más su copa haciéndola chocar bruscamente con la de Sakura y vertiéndola en la mesa.

-¡Bolt ten más cuidado!- le regañó su madre- Sakura disculpa, ahora mismo voy a llenarte la copa.

-Tranquila mamá, yo se la llenaré, al fin y al cabo ha sido culpa mía- dijo Bolt dirigiéndose a la cocina y llevándose la copa de la mujer.

Unos instantes después Bolt apareció con la copa llena y se la acercó a Sakura mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí tienes- pronunció lentamente el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias- respondió seriamente la mujer sin apartar el contacto visual y todos procedieron a brindar nuevamente y a degustar el vino tinto que había traído Sakura a la cena como detalle y que Bolt se había empeñado en abrir y servir a cada uno como buen anfitrión.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Bolt al ver a la mujer frente a él bebiendo la copa que le había entregado. _No, gracias a ti._

* * *

><p>Sakura no podía dormir, era más de media noche y se sentía rara, como si tuviera el cuerpo adormecido, llevaba una hora dando vueltas y no quería despertar a su hija que dormía a su lado en la habitación de invitados. Por lo que salió sigilosamente dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y ver si en el armario de medicamentos que tenía Hinata encontraba algo que la ayudase a dormir. Al llegar, tomó un buen vaso de agua fría son un poco de sal y se sentó esperando a ver si se le pasaba, por si era una bajada de tensión. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la misma sensación, por lo que se dirigió al pequeño armario de las medicaciones para ver si encontraba algo que la ayudase.<p>

_Mierda, aquí no hay nada, deben de haberlas cambiado de sitio,_ se dijo así misma. Cerró la puerta y de repente ahogó un grito al ver que a su lado se encontraba Bolt vestido sólo con un pantalón largo de pijama y el torso descubierto.

-Dios me has asustado- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho.

-Es curioso que una supuesta jounin no pueda percibir el simple chakra de un chunin- le dijo Bolt apoyándose en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me siento mareada y noto mi chakra a niveles muy bajos, por eso no he podido sentirte.

-Excusas baratas. Me pregunto cómo conseguirías el título, dime ¿dejaste que te follara el tío Kakashi, o simplemente se la chupaste?

Esas palabras hirvieron la sangre de la mujer. Hijo de puta. Alzó su mano para darle una buena torta pero a milímetros de distancia el chico la agarró con gran fuerza sus manos y se las puso atrás de la espalda, quedando sus caras a milímetros de distancia y con los labios rozándose.

-Shhhh, quieta fiera. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Sí que apenas te queda chakra ¿eh? No puedes conmigo, la verdad es que me has sorprendido, tus paralizaciones de chakra son abstante eficaces.

-¿Qué coño dices?

-No eres tan inteligente, pensaba que por tus síntomas ya lo habías adivinado. Te he drogado esta noche, con la mierda por la que mi padre brindaba hoy en la cena.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ventajas de salir con la hija de la directora del hospital. Ahora según leí en tus informes, tu resistencia es baja y tus niveles de chakra están completamente paralizados, por lo que ahora eres como una simple aldeana. Durante 1 hora.

-¿Y para qué mierda quieres tenerme en este estado?

-Porque te odio, porque por tu jodida culpa mi padre nunca ha podido amar a mi madre, porque no tenéis respeto por nada ni nadie, porque lo llevo notando durante años.

-Te juro que yo nunca me he acostado con tu padre.

-Pero estáis a punto ¿verdad? Se os ve, que en cualquier momento cuando nadie os vea aprovechareis para follar. Pero eso, voy a evitarlo, aquí, esta noche.

-Por favor, suéltame y haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Cállate. ¿Ves esa cámara en el rincón? Pues está encendida y va a grabar todo lo que vamos a hacer tu y yo aquí esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó asustada. Estaba completamente indefensa.

-A que te voy a follar y vas a gemir mi nombre como la zorra que eres. Y lo voy a grabar.

-¡Estas completamente loco, cabron! Suélt-

Y no pudo continuar porque una boca brusca invadió la suya. Mordiendo. Chupando. Lamiendo. Sakura le mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Salvaje, me gusta- respondió lamiendo la sangre de su labio.

-Suéltame por favor- dijo desesperada viendo como el chico hacía unos sellos formando unas cadenas de chakra que hacían que sus brazos estuviesen abiertos clavados a la mesa inmovilizándola por completo.

-No, no, verás, aquí el que pone las normas soy yo. Divertido ¿ no crees?- dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones quedándose en calzoncillos.

-Voy a chillar y van a ver todos la clase de desquiciado que eres.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, que están todos bajo los efectos de un potente somnífero cortesía de tu despacho, nadie vendrá a ayudarte.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras, no me hagas esto, piensa en Sarada.

-Vaya, esto me gusta más. A ver, si me dices las cosas bien, supongo que puedo dejarte marchar.

-Sí haré lo que quieras.

-Muy bien, a ver dime lo siguiente, pero con sentimiento ¿eh?: "No volveré a ser una guarra con tu padre, dejaré de joderte a ti y a tu familia para siempre".

-No volveré a ser una guarra con tu padre, dejaré de joderte a ti y a tu familia para siempre- sollozó Sakura.

-¡Muy bien! Lástima que no vaya a dejarte marchar.

-P-por favor- sollozó aún más fuerte Sakura.

-Lo vas a disfrutar nena, al fin y al cabo, te va a follar una versión más joven del Hokage.

Dicho esto se acercó a ella como un depredador, cogió unas tijeras y empezó a cortar el camisón que traía puesto haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de la mujer que tenia completamente a su merced. Cuando acabó, observó su cuerpo expuesto con una exquisita lencería negra, era aún mejor que en sus sueños húmedos. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamerle el cuello y a tocarle los pechos por encima del sujetador.

-Ya entiendo porque mi padre está loco por ti. Pero lo siento por él, una vez que le enseñe el video, manipulado por supuesto, no volverá a mirarte a los ojos.

-Por favor no….

-¿Sabes algo? Yo siempre tomé biberón. Hoy quiero experimentar lo que es mamar unas buenas tetas- le dijo mientras arrancaba su sujetador y se abalanzaba a los montículos femeninos como un animal.

Lamer. Morder. Mamar. Repetía esos pasos una y otra vez, deseaba disfrutar de esos pechos hasta que se hartase, pero nunca podría. Esos pezones rosados le volvían loco. Cuando oyó como Sakura comenzaba a gemir, su polla se endureció aún más.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago?- le preguntó mientras volvió a meterse parte de un montículo en la boca y pellizcaba el pezón rosado del otro.

-P-por favor, esto es una locura. Tienes 17 años, aún estamos a tiempo de parar, no se lo diré a na…Ah! Ah!

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir cuando Bolt comenzó a realizar un mete saca rápido de varios dedos en su coño húmedo. Era una locura. Algo completamente prohibido, siendo medio violada por un joven de 17, novio de su hija e hijo de su mejor amigo y amor de su vida. ¿Quién iba a creer que la había drogado y estaba inmóvil? Parecía un juego completamente de rol de amo y sumisa admitido por ambos. Ella estaba gimiendo, disfrutando, ¿por qué? Porque ese chico era una mezcla entre Naruto y Sasuke , los hombres de su vida y era algo prohibido. Le odiaba, pero su lengua estaba haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo.

-Así me gusta nena. Ahora vas a gemir aún más fuerte- y sin tiempo para una respuesta comenzó a cubrir su coño con su lengua, lamiendo de arriba abajo.

-Oh! Oh!

Iba a llegar al orgasmo en breves, cuando el joven se separó y deshizo las cuerdas de chakra, dejándola libre, desnuda y húmeda.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no intentes huir- dijo mientras agarró las manos de la mujer y las colocó sobre su gran polla dura.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada y comenzó a menearle la polla fuertemente. No sabía lo que hacía, pero estaba muy cachonda, y necesitaba acabar con ese macabro juego cuanto antes. Daba igual todo, el mal ya estaba hecho. Al ver que el chico gemía fuertemente, acercó su boca a su polla y se la tragó hasta el fondo.

-Dios, sí, sigue, no sabes cuánto he deseado esto Sakura. Continúa chupándomela, trágatela entera.

Justo antes de llegar al orgasmo, Bolt le dio la vuelta haciendo que Sakura apoyase las manos sobre la encimera.

-Voy a partirte en dos- le dijo agresivamente agarrándola del pelo y penetrándola fuertemente.

-AH! AH!

Los movimientos eran duros y rápidos. Salvajes.

-No será la última vez que lo hagamos. Escúchame bien, si no quieres que le enseñe a todo el mundo el video, y destrocemos a Sarada y a nuestras familias me obedecerás de ahora en adelante. ¿Te queda claro?- le dijo mientras continuaba embistiéndola.

-Ah! Por favor...

-Dímelo.

-¡Sí! ¡ Sí! Te obedeceré.

-Así me gusta. Porque eres mía.

Y con esa última frase ambos se corrieron salvajemente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente cuando Sakura bajó a la cocina se encontró con Sarada y Bolt desayunando y le hirvió la sangre. Dios. ¿Estaba celosa por encontrarles peligrosamente juntos?<p>

-Buenos días mamá. ¿ Has dormido bien?- le preguntó Sarada mientras Bolt se levantaba y pasaba detrás de ella.

Estaba bloqueada. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿ Qué su novio había querido violarla y al final los dos habían disfrutado de un buen polvo? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una mano masculina le apretó fuertemente las nalgas.

-Sí cariño perfectamente.

No había nada que decir. Porque el juego no había terminado, sólo había hecho más que comenzar. Era inmoral, pero habían optado por saciar sus más perversos deseos, sin importar nada. Y eso es lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero opiniones acerca de esta locura.<strong>

**Besos grandes!**


End file.
